


Power Struggle

by an0neemouse



Series: Power Series [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0neemouse/pseuds/an0neemouse
Summary: Heechul likes to make impossible bets.  Good thing for him, Kyuhyun never passes up a challenge.





	Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is 98% fluffy smut with a sprinkling of past angst. 
> 
> Read, Comment, and Subscribe! 
> 
> I could potentially be convinced to write a sequel or two to this... just saying. Let me know if that's something you would want. 
> 
> Thank you and much love! 
> 
> XOXOXO

Kyuhyun had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation which was decidedly not what he had planned when he had started to work his wiles on Donghae. It wasn’t like he could just go up to the guy and ask for sex, no, that would be too awkward, and besides doing that someone might get the wrong idea and think he wanted to be on the receiving end which was definitely not the case. So he had begun a long flirtation, a bit of teasing meant to spark the interest of his attractive yet childish hyung. 

Sungmin had fallen quite easily. It wasn’t that Kyuhyun was trying to be a jerk or anything, it was just that he was really, really, really competitive. And when Heechul hyung had laid down the challenge, he had to win, and to win he had to dominate his two cute hyungs; which he had succeeded in with Sungmin, luring the older man to bed and then topping him much to both of their delights. And he and Sungmin parted terms happily after that with the promise that if either of them needed to blow off any future steam they could seek the other out. 

But Kyuhyun had a lot of pent up steam now and fucking Sungmin would do him no good at all. At first he just wanted to top Donghae because of the bet, but then as his hyung proved to be most difficult, it became a matter of pride… and lust. It wasn’t his fault that he had beaten every computer game known to man or that his online gaming obsession had stopped satisfying him. He always won. Always. But now he needed a real conquest. And Donghae had provided that. 

Despite his seemingly innocent nature Donghae took Kyuhyun on a merry chase and Kyuhyun found himself more intrigued and interested than ever. At first the elder had no idea what was going on, but as soon as he realized what the magnae was up to he began a game of his own. He started to tease the other, seeing just how long it would take for the other to really go coo-coo. It hadn’t taken very long at all. Each little swipe of that tongue over lips had Kyuhyun rushing off to the nearest restroom to relieve the ache between his legs much to Donghae’s smug delight, not that Kyuhyun ever saw anything but Donghae’s infuriatingly innocent side. 

And then there was the way that Donghae had begun to cling. Every chance that came along he would cling to Kyuhyun’s arm, his back, even his front, demanding hugs at the most inconvenient times. He would press himself close, wiggle just right so that Kyuhyun would feel himself getting hot and bothered, and then when he was sure there would be an embarrassing bulge in the front of Kyuhyun’s jeans he would saunter off as if nothing had happened. Or at least, that’s the way it seemed to Kyuhyun.  
All of this just made the magnae that much more determined to top his hyung, convinced that if he could ever get Donghae to quit his teasing and stay put for a moment that the other man would enjoy his skills very much. So he planned carefully and bided his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike which finally came in the form of a short vacation for each of the members; a sort of thank you from SM for all their hard work. To make it easier the company paired off all the members, and then sent them to various spas and resorts for a well deserved weekend. Kyuhyun took it as a sign from God when he was paired with Donghae for their weekend at the spa on Jeju. 

Donghae on the other hand simply knew how important it was to be able to influence the powers that be at SM, the result being that he would have Kyuhyun exactly where he wanted him; needy and careless, and completely at his mercy for an entire weekend with no other members to save him. So, while the magnae pursued the fish, the fish hunted the magnae with only one thought in mind. He wanted to bring their precious, cocky, little gamer down a notch and show him how fun it can be to lose.  
The flight to Jeju had been pretty standard. Kyuhyun was frustrated beyond measure by Donghae’s incessant need to be touching him, finally understanding that the fish was not nearly as innocent as he had thought when he started to trail his fingers up and down the younger’s inner thigh, grinning naughtily when Kyuhyun sucked in a breath of air as if that could keep him from getting hard. 

When they arrived at their hotel Kyuhyun had every intention of finally teaching Donghae a lesson or two, but once again Donghae surprised him. Following Donghae into the room, he had planned to push his hyung against the nearest surface and kiss him until he had satisfied his need to taste that devilish little tongue and then work his way to the bed where he would take his time fucking Donghae into the mattress… hard. But, the moment the door swung shut behind him he found himself pinned against it, chocolate brown eyes staring at him with the most evil and lustful gaze he had ever seen, zero trace of the innocent façade that usually shone through.

“Hmm… you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Donghae breathed letting his breath fan over Kyuhyun’s face. Not liking this turn of events but grudgingly turned on, Kyuhyun put his hands on Donghae’s chest and pushed hard, intending on reversing their positions so that everything would be right with the world again. 

But Donghae was not the pushover he pretended to be for the public eye. And the muscles that defined his upper body were very much real so that he barely even rocked with the push. Instead of budging the older man narrowed his eyes dangerously and quickly captured Kyuhyun’s wrists, pinning them against the door on either side of his head. The smirk that twisted his mouth at Kyuhyun’s cry of outrage instantly made the younger boy’s cock harden in his jeans. “Nu-uh, Kyu-baby. I’m gonna be in charge, not you.”

“Like hell.” Kyuhyun returned struggling to free his hands, but Donghae had been visiting the gym where Kyuhyun had only been visiting his computer, one definitely built more muscle than the other. 

“Oh yes,” Donghae began licking a stripe across Kyuhyun’s cheek. “But, feel free to struggle, just like you, I like a challenge.”

“Wha-“

Donghae chuckled darkly. “Oh yes, I know all about your little bet with Heechul-hyung. Sugnmin told me all about it. After you finished with him and parted ways he was hanging out with Heechul-hyung and hyung told him everything.”  
Kyuhyun cursed angrily. Thanks to Donghae knowing about the bet he was now going to really have a challenge to dominate the older. And it sure as hell didn’t help that the look Donghae was giving him was making something tighten deep within him, igniting his lust and something else he couldn’t quite define. 

“I know what you’re thinking…” Donghae taunted licking at his ear lobe for a second before nibbling on it gently. “You’re thinking that if I didn’t know I wouldn’t be like this now, that you would have been able to top me.”

“And I’m right, aren’t I?” Kyuhyun said angrily shaking his head to force Donghae away from his ear. As a recrimination Donghae bit down on that tender little piece of flesh, reveling in Kyuhyun’s breathy cry of distress. 

“Not even a little bit.” Donghae laughed letting his thumbs play circles on the tender insides of Kyuhyun’s wrists. And Kyuhyun bit his lip, who ever would have thought that his wrists could be a turn on? “Heechul-hyung chose the two he asked you to top carefully.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kyuhyun spat. He was angry. He was frustrated. And fuck it all, he was horny as hell.

“It means that Sungmin has been open for business to most of the band for a while now, has been since most of us decided that bisexuality was the better part of sanity, he likes to bottom and is happy to let whoever needs to blow off steam give him a good fucking.” Donghae explained as if he were talking to a small child. “He rather enjoyed your seduction though, told me it was a far cry better than the more frequent demands for attention or the less popular but still ample shy requests. As for me… Well, Heechul-hyung knows me well; I am after all, his favorite dongsaeng.”

“What do you mean, knows you well? You mean he knew you’d be like this?” Kyuhyun asked so incredulous that he didn’t even think to turn away when Donghae lowered his head and kissed him briefly. It was a chaste kiss, a preliminary kiss, and it made Donghae’s cock twitch in his jeans. 

“Exactly. I don’t bottom to anybody, Kyuhyun.”

Where the cuffs came from Kyuhyun could only guess, after all, Donghae was not their magic master for nothing. At some point between getting in the room and pinning Kyuhyun to the door Donghae had palmed a set of handcuffs which he was now dangling in front of the magnae’s face. “I don’t always need strength. Most everybody who’s come to me knows that I top and top only. They come to me because they want to be fucked, hard, none of Sungmin’s lovey-dovey bullshit. Every once in a while though someone gets stupid and thinks they’re gonna top me,” Here his smile became down right lecherous as he leered down at Kyuhyun and the younger man blushed, knowing that the comment was largely meant for him, “Thankfully my natural inclinations help me with that issue, I really do like to tie people up. Most of the time I don’t let them know in advance, it keeps them more pliable, manageable, but with you, I think I’ll enjoy the struggle.”

And struggle he did. Kyuhyun fought to get keep his hands free, but Donghae was just too strong and in no time at all he had both Kyuhyun’s hands trapped in the handcuffs in front of him which still left Kyuhyun a reasonable amount of maneuverability. A good amount of Kyuhyun’s arousal had disappeared with the arrival of the cuffs, it wasn’t that he didn’t like being tied up, that wasn’t the case at all; it was more an issue of being given a choice about it and everything that had happened after he had last let someone bind him. And as far as he could see Donghae was giving no choices. As soon as Donghae had succeeded in cuffing the magnae he let go of the other, just to see what he would do. And he was not disappointed.

Kyuhyun’s bound hands came up, pushing forcefully at the elder’s chest. This time Donghae allowed himself to be pushed back, into the room and therefore closer to the bed and their final destination, although a quick peek at the bathroom told him that he might enjoy fucking Kyuhyun in the shower as well. Visions of the magnae dripping wet, cuffed to the shower bar, and writhing in need assaulted his mind’s eye, tempting him. With an effort he shook the image. That could wait for another day; after all, he had the whole weekend. 

As soon as Kyuhyun moved away from the door Donghae pounced again, attacking the other and spinning him round, forcing him into the room and onto the bed. Kyuhyun let out an enraged cry that did nothing but fuel Donghae’s desire. The older man manhandled Kyuhyun into position, pulling him up the bed, thanking his lucky stars that this bed had metal rungs for a headboard… perfect for cuffing someone for prolonged sex. 

“Oh, this is just too perfect.” Donghae groaned, practically moaned as if the very idea turned him on more than anything else. Kyuhyun looked thoroughly bedraggled, clothes twisted, hair mussed, and face scrunched with an intoxicating mixture of fear and fury, whatever erection he had early completely gone. Straddling the younger round the chest Donghae forced Kyuhyun’s arms up, unlocking the handcuffs just long enough to hook them around the headboard before restraining the younger again despite Kyuhyun’s strenuous efforts to the contrary. Leaning down Donghae once again licked the shell of Kyuhyun’s ear. “It’s like the fates were telling me to tie you up and fuck you, Kyu-baby. Otherwise why would they have given me such a perfect headboard for it?”

“You’re seriously fucked-up, Hyung.” Kyuhyun ground out through clenched teeth as he kicked and twisted his legs, trying to dislodge the other. 

“Oh don’t give me that shit, Kyuhyun.” Donghae deadpanned, all humor forgotten for a moment as he chastised the other. “You’re just pissed that it will be me getting into your ass and not the other way around.” Leaning down he whispered in Kyuhyun’s ear. “Don’t be a sore loser, baby-Kyu.” Sitting up again he grinned lasciviously, cocking his head to the side. “Well, there’s a high likelihood you will be a sore loser.”

A very real rill of panic ripped through Kyuhyun’s usually very tightly controlled emotions, registering in his eyes for a moment before he masked it with more of his volatile temper. “Cut the crap, Hyung, and let me go.”

Donghae laughed. A real gut-buster apparently as he sat up, settling his weight on Kyuhyun’s chest causing the younger to struggle to get enough air to fuel his fury, clutching his stomach Donghae allowed himself to succumb to the laughter until tears were nearly streaming down his face. When he finished and had sobered suitably, he leveled Kyuhyun with a maddeningly impassive stare, ignoring the younger man’s struggles he finally answered, “No.”

“No?” Again fear broke through for a moment. Donghae had proved his point, he wasn’t going to bottom to Kyuhyun, and Kyuhyun could be a pretty good loser when he put his mind to it, he had lost, time for Donghae to undo the cuffs so that they could enjoy their vacation like SM had intended without the specter of the bet hanging over them anymore. But Donghae hadn’t made a move to unlock the handcuffs, instead he had laughed, forcing Kyuhyun to assess the very real possibility that he was going to have sex, and he was going to bottom, like it or not. 

It wasn’t like he had never bottomed before; so it wasn’t like he was protecting his virginity or anything like that. He had bottomed to Siwon for quite a while actually, and even a couple times to Zhou Mi when they were in China for SJM that first time, but ever since him and Siwon broken off their fling he had topped, unwilling to face the idea of giving trust to anyone like he had to Siwon. The rejection still stung even though it had been over a year since Siwon had told him they had to stop screwing around because he had started to publicly date one of his co-stars in one of his dramas. The younger man had felt so used, but mostly he had just felt stupid and sort of wrung out. They had agreed to be fuck buddies, feelings weren’t supposed to be involved. But no matter how many times Kyuhyun denied it, his feelings had been involved, and they had gotten hurt, bad.

So after Siwon ended things Kyuhyun determined to cut feelings out of the equation and the most efficient way to do that was to always be in control, to top. But as he was right then, on his back and cuffed to the bed, looking up at Donghae where the elder straddled him, he knew that he had lost control of the situation entirely. A shiver of fear raced up his spine at the look in Donghae’s hooded eyes and he began to tremble. “Hyung, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Donghae’s smug confidence faltered for a moment, he was stunned by the unmasked humility and fear in Kyuhyun’s voice and face. But quickly he steadied himself. “No trickery, Kyu-baby. I’m not letting you out, and like it or not I am getting into that ass of yours tonight.”

Kyuhyun’s reaction was not what Donghae had expected. He had thought the other would submit, horny as they had been earlier, it just made sense to him. Sure, Kyuhyun would lose his bet, but they would get some good sex out of it. But the younger’s eyes had widened, tears pooling along the bottom rim, threatening to spill over. His face filled with panic, sheer unadulterated panic, as he tugged savagely at his bonds, writhing in an attempt to gain his freedom, pleas falling unchecked from his lips. “Please… Hyung… no… I- I said no… let me go… please… I c-can’t do this…”

“Shit, Kyu, I’m not going to rape you.” Donghae gaped in disgust and hurt immediately leaning up to undo the cuffs, but was hindered by Kyuhyun who was so distraught that he didn’t even hear the other; kicking and twisting violently, thinking that Donghae intended to restrain him further. “Quit struggling Kyu! I’m gonna let you out.”

As soon as his hands were free Kyuhyun brought them in front of himself, pushing at Donghae’s legs. “Get off, Hyung. Get off me.” 

Bewildered Donghae did as he was bade; watching as the other curled in on himself the moment he was able. “Kyu-“

It was a choked plea; he didn’t know what to do. This was definitely not how he had been picturing the evening going. He had been careful, he had done his research. Some guys don’t tolerate being tied up, but he liked the idea of really dominating Kyuhyun, so he had gone to Siwon and asked after the magnae’s preferences knowing that him and Siwon had been together for quite a long time and if anyone was to know it would be the actor. Much to his delight he had been given the affirmative that Kyuhyun and him had played like that often enough, although the smug look of past conquest on Siwon’s face had made him irrationally angry for some reason. But shaking the desire to punch his dongsaeng he had skipped off, planning his and Kyu’s trip to Jeju carefully.  
But now Kyuhyun was curled on his side, crying. It was a sight he had seen a couple of times after the accident years ago and one he had hoped to never see again. Yet here they were, Kyuhyun crying and him being the one who caused it. Guilt and something far worse twisted painfully through his heart. Thinking only to soothe much like he had in the past he reached out and put his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder only to have it immediately shaken off. 

“D-don’t t-t-touch me, H-Hyung.” Kyuhyun sobbed into his knees. “I j-just c-c-can’t… c-can’t…”

“Kyu-“ 

“I c-can’t do this, Hyung. I just can’t!” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” And before Kyuhyun could fight or move away or say anything Donghae had scooped him up, pulling the tall, lanky man into his lap where he cradled him against his much broader chest feeling more than just a little foolish but knowing that this was what Kyuhyun needed. He hadn’t been joking earlier. He doesn’t do lovey-dovey bullshit. And he knew that Kyuhyun really didn’t either, but they both needed reassurance at times and this was the best way he could think of at the moment to reassure the other. Brushing the hair from Kyuhyun’s forehead and thumbing away his tears, Donghae apologized, “I’m not gonna hurt you, Kyu. I never was. It was only ever supposed to be consensual. I thought it would be fun to battle for dominance, but I was wrong. I didn’t think you’d freak out like that, I’m sorry.” 

Donghae’s calm measured tone more than his words soothed the younger man whose shudders and sobs slowly stopped. Eventually he lay still, exhausted from the barrage of emotions he had thought were long gone, head resting lightly against Donghae’s chest. As calm descended though embarrassment came too and Kyuhyun found himself blushing like crazy trying to disentangle himself from Donghae’s arms but the older man wouldn’t budge. Seeing that he wouldn’t be getting anywhere Kyuhyun stopped moving and looked at his hands instead, twisting them nervously in his lap. “I’m sorry, Hyung.”

The mumbled words were hard to catch but Donghae got the message. “Why, Kyu? Don’t you know I’d never hurt you?”

The older man’s heart was in his eyes and Kyuhyun felt a pang of guilt. “I… I didn’t know… I couldn’t… I like control now, Hyung.”

Brow furrowed Donghae tried to disentangle and make sense of Kyuhyun’s fragmented explanation. “I don’t understand, Kyu. I talked to Siwon to make sure you’d be okay with this and he said you would be. But then you freaked out and thought I was going to rape you. Now, the way I understood it, yours and Siwon’s fling had been consensual, but do I need to kick his ass for hurting you?”

“No.” Kyuhyun half sobbed half laughed. “No, Siwon didn’t hurt me like that.”

“But he did hurt you.” Donghae pressed trying to make sense of everything. He had thought he would be well on his way to some mind blowing kinky fuckery right now, but as it was he was talking feelings. It didn’t really matter that those feelings were long over due for being addressed and deep inside he knew that Kyuhyun needed to talk about this; regardless though he was still feeling a bit sour over being cock-blocked. “I think you need to explain, Kyu.”

“I didn’t mean to like him.” Kyuhyun whispered, face aflame. 

“Who? Sungmin?” Donghae asked, confused, thinking of the other hyung Heechul had challenged Kyuhyun to top.

“No. Siwon.” Kyuhyun said quietly. “We were just supposed to be fuck buddies. I mean, we’re band mates, so there was of course some affection, but feelings weren’t supposed to be involved.”

Donghae closed his eyes in understanding. “But yours were.”

“Yeah.” The magnae breathed. “I… I wasn’t up for just screwing around like everyone else in the band, so when Siwon suggested that he and I help each other out with our frustrations it seemed perfect. Even though he was out for number one I trusted him… we screwed around a bunch… played with bondage and a whole lot of other kinky shit. You can’t do that sort of stuff without trust.”

“And when he broke it off with you… that destroyed that trust.” Donghae finished. 

“Yeah.” Again the word was barely breathed. Kyuhyun was obviously mortified; he kept twisting his fingers in his lap, eyes never rising higher than Donghae’s chin. “I never got very good at just screwing whoever.” Here he let a wry little smile twist his lips, but it was without humor and it made Donghae’s heart clench. “I made sure I’d be in control from then on. I haven’t bottomed since then, Hyung.”

“Or been tied up.” Donghae didn’t know how he knew it, he just did.

“No, no one has gotten to tie me up since then.” Kyuhyun confirmed. “In fact, I haven’t had anything but plain old vanilla sex for quite some time now.” 

“I’m sorry, Kyu.” Donghae said contritely. “I had no idea.”

“No one did, Hyung.” Kyuhyun said with understanding. “It’s not like I was broadcasting my feelings to everybody. Shit, only Mi knows and that’s just because he got me really drunk during Perfection promotions and tried to come on to me and I flipped out. He pried the truth out of me then, it was weird for me to freak out, he and I had screwed around a bit in the beginning, so he wanted to know why I didn’t want him again. He’s very tenacious, Hyung.”

“I know he is.” Donghae chuckled but then sighed. “Here I thought we could engage in some lovely kinky sex this weekend and go back relaxed.”

“Still could.” 

Donghae stilled. “What do you mean, Kyu?”

“Well, you could let me tie you up, Hyung.” Kyuhyun said smiling impishly.

“Not on your life. I have my own control issues and I don’t, haven’t, and am not going to bottom to anybody.” Donghae said amicably enough even though he was definitely refusing the other. 

“Hyuk?” Kyuhyun guessed knowing how close his two hyungs were.

“No, Sungmin.” The elder corrected.

“What?” 

“Yeah,” Donghae sighed, “When all of this first started he and I were together… kind of like you and Siwon were, but I thought we were exclusive and Sungmin didn’t. Simple as that.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung.” Kyuhyun said quietly resting his head on Donghae’s shoulder.

“It was a long time ago, Kyu.” Donghae murmured, unsure about the emotions coursing through him as he looked down at Kyuhyun’s serene face, long eyelashes fanning gracefully over his apple cheeks. “It always surprises me a little just how affectionate you can be sometimes.”

“Oh shut up.” Kyuhyun snarked. But it was without heat, he didn’t even open his eyes when he said it. “So, no sex this weekend. Bummer. I was really looking forward to it.”

“Well, wait a minute.” Donghae said scooting back so that he was more comfortable against the headboard and a couple of pillows. 

That got Kyu’s attention. He opened his eyes and looked questioningly up at his hyung. “You wanna bottom to me?”

Donghae snorted. “No.”

“Then I don’t see how sex is going to happen this weekend.” Kyuhyun murmured closing his eyes again and returning his head to Donghae’s shoulder. 

“What would it take for you to bottom to someone again, Kyu?” 

The younger man’s eyes were open faster than the speed of light as he stared in shocked consternation at the elder. “I’m not a bottom anymore.”

“I just was thinking,” and it was Donghae’s turn to look uncomfortable, “We both had problems with partners who were less… involved than we were. What if we…?”

It took a moment to sink in. “Oh. You want… me? You? But…”

“Well, I mean, not if you don’t want to, but I just thought we could… you know… and I mean you are my favorite Dongsaeng…” Donghae was beet red at this point, but he had made it this far, no backing down now.

“What if one of us has more feelings than the other?” Kyuhyun whispered looking back at his hands again. He really didn’t mind bottoming, in fact he usually enjoyed it, he just had to be sure that if he put his trust in Donghae that that it wouldn’t be like with Siwon. He didn’t think he could handle it if this were Siwon all over again. 

Donghae decided honesty was the best policy here. “I can’t guarantee neither of us will get hurt, Kyu. But, we are both obviously attracted to each other, seeing how we’ve been trying to get into each other’s pants for a couple months now, and I am terribly fond of you. I don’t know about… love… or anything like that, but I do like you and if we do this we could lay down some rules. You know, to keep both of our hearts safe.”

He really couldn’t believe he was having this conversation. It was absurd. He hadn’t talked hearts and feelings since Sungmin and even then it had been to scream his at the elder when he had found out they weren’t exclusive. But he had started this and Kyuhyun was discussing it, so what the hell, full steam ahead and damn the torpedoes.

“What kind of rules?” Kyuhyun asked head cocked to the side as if he was really considering this. 

The elder felt a jolt of something in his stomach, or was that his heart? “Well, one rule I would need is that we be exclusive. If we do this it’s just us, no screwing around with anybody else.”

“I think that’s fair.” Kyuhyun said after thinking about it for a minute. “What else?”

“Um… I’m not sure… do you have anything you’d want?” Donghae asked biting his lip. He couldn’t believe that Kyuhyun was really considering it. The more they talked about it though the more he really wanted this to happen. He had meant it when he said he was fond of the younger. 

“No kinky fuckery right off the bat.” Kyuhyun said. “Give me a bit of time so I can really trust you first.”

Donghae bit his lip for a moment, thinking it over. “That’s fair. Anything else?”

“I don’t think it’s a rule… I just… you said you’re fond of me?” Kyuhyun asked; voice terribly small as he once again returned his gaze to his fingers. 

Gently Donghae used two fingers under the younger’s chin to tilt his head up so he could look in his eyes which were huge with questions and uncertainty. “Yes, Kyu, I am. The more we’re talking about this the more I find myself hoping you’ll agree.”

“Because you want sex.” Kyuhyun deadpanned, eyes widening slightly when Donghae growled lowly in response.

“No, because I’d like to take care of you. You are my favorite dongsaeng and I think we would make a good team.” Donghae said with forced calm, trying to get his point across without embarrassing himself too much. But the answering look of confusion on Kyuhyun’s face told him that he would have to be more specific if he wanted the other to understand. Damn the torpedoes indeed. “I like you, Kyu. I have for a while. I’ve been attracted to you for longer, but I thought that you were into flings just like everybody else and you were only topping, which is what I do. But then this bet happened, and you told me about Siwon and that gave me hope that maybe, just maybe I could have a monogamous relationship with someone I actually care about. I can’t say I love you, well, I do love you as a dongsaeng, but you know what I mean… and that could grow… right now I know I like you very much and every fiber of my being is hoping you’ll give this a try. If anyone’s gonna get hurt in this, Kyu, it’s gonna be me. I’m already invested, though how that happened I’ll never know.”

It was all said in a rush, as if he didn’t want to lose his nerve. Kyuhyun stared wide eyed at this strange confession. Did he have feelings for Donghae? He knew he was attracted to the other. The older man’s aegyo was something to behold, and then when he had taken control earlier, that had been hot too… well… until it scared the shit out of him. But when he seriously said no the other had listened, more than anyone else had done, even Siwon. Not that Siwon had raped him or anything like that, but the elder had definitely been after his own pleasure, not caring in the least if Kyuhyun was happy or comfortable. And here was Donghae, saying he wanted to take care of him. That was a novel idea. Was he willing to trust him enough to give him the chance?  
“Please say something.” Was Donghae’s anguished whisper when Kyuhyun stayed quiet, thinking. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Kyuhyun said honestly. “I think I’d like to try, but I’m scared I’ll get hurt again.”

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Donghae whispered feeling something warm and comforting and entirely unfamiliar unfurl in his stomach. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Donghae questioned incredulously. 

“Yeah, okay.” Kyuhyun shrugged back to his old unreadable self.

“Okay.” The elder agreed nonplussed by Kyuhyun’s sudden lack of visible emotion. “What are you thinking, Kyu?”

The younger just shrugged looking at his hands again. Sighing Donghae took hold of Kyuhyun’s chin again forcing the other to make eye contact. “You can’t do this, Kyu. If we’re going to do this you have to talk to me and you can’t hide your emotions, whatever they are. If you’re happy, sad, mad, frustrated, scared, nervous, whatever; I want to know. I need to know in order to take care of you. This won’t work otherwise.”

Kyuhyun’s face crumpled and he looked terribly guilty. “I don’t know how to be open like that, Hyung.” He whispered.

“Well, I need you to try, and you were doing so well earlier.” Donghae reassured. “You said you were scared I would hurt you and that trust is a big issue for you, and it is for me too. You need to trust me to take care of you and keep you happy, and I need to be able to trust that you will tell me when you’re not.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Kyuhyun said quietly. 

“Good.” Donghae said suddenly brisk. “Now, I think we should do something to solidify all this touchy feely crap.”

“Touchy feely crap?” Kyuhyun snorted. “Way to make me feel special, Hyung.”

The elder grinned unrepentantly. “I guess I’ll have to work on that.”

“No kidding.” Kyuhyun grinned back, not minding in the least. He wasn’t usually into all this touchy feely talk either, although he did get rather affectionate from time to time as Donghae had pointed out. “So… sex?”

Laughing a breathless laugh Donghae spun so that he could deposit Kyuhyun on the bed with him hovering over. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Sucking in a breath of surprise at the sudden movement Kyuhyun still managed to grin snarkily. “I thought I was the submissive one in this relationship, Hyung. Aren’t you supposed to be the one doing the asking?”

“If that’s the way you wanna do it, Baby-Kyu. Although, the idea of you being submissive is down right laughable.” Donghae replied with a wink. “Now then, may I kiss you?”

“I wish you would.” Kyuhyun griped rolling his eyes. Almost before he could finish the sentence though Donghae had pressed their lips together in a replay of that first preliminary kiss from earlier and Kyuhyun closed his eyes, sighing in contentment. “You know, I could get used to some of this touchy feely crap.”

“Don’t count on it.” Donghae scowled putting the kibosh on that idea before it could grow roots. “I don’t like talking about my emotions any more than you do.”

“Not that,” Kyuhyun rebuked mortified at the idea of having to talk about his feelings all the time. He knew he would have to be honest about his feelings with Donghae, but that didn’t mean they had to constantly be having deep heart to hearts. The thought alone made him shudder. “I meant like, sweet stuff… you know… like that kiss…” He trailed off blushing to the roots of his hair. 

“Ah…” Donghae said his grin positively lecherous. “In that case, you will have enough sweet stuff to give you a stomach ache.”

Kyuhyun swallowed and bit his lip. It was clear from the look Donghae was giving him that ‘sweet’ was the very opposite of what he was thinking at the moment. Lustful and dirty were more the vibes he was getting. Kyuhyun groaned low when Donghae’s head dipped and he closed his teeth over the younger’s bottom lip, tugging it free before suckling it lightly, tongue soothing the teeth marks they had both left. Shifting he slipped his tongue into Kyuhyun’s mouth, dipping around contours and skimming across the other’s teeth before swirling around Kyuhyun’s tongue and sucking on it like it was a rare and delectable treat. Spurred on by Kyuhyun’s groan of appreciation. 

“Shit, Hyung.” Kyuhyun panted when he pulled back to gasp for air. “Where the fuck did you learn to kiss like that?”

Donghae grinned and dropped a chaste kiss on the younger’s now swollen lips. “I think I already mentioned that I am Heechul’s favorite dongsaeng.”

“God, if I had known Hyung could kiss like that I would have let him kiss me on stage for real.” Kyuhyun said still panting for breath. Donghae was trailing his fingers lightly down the other’s side, but stopped abruptly at Kyuhyun’s words, delivering a quick slap to show his disapproval while at the same time growling low in his throat. 

“Us.” Donghae growled. “Me, you. Exclusive. No kissing Heechul on stage or off.”

“Sheesh! It was a joke, Hyung! Chill out.” Kyuhyun griped not at all cowed by Donghae’s little temper tantrum. “Heechul-hyung is sooo not my type.”

Seeing it for the joke that it was meant to be Donghae calmed down some and grinned. “And what is your type, Kyu-baby?”

“Oh, you know; cute guys with a serious dominant/possessive streak.” Kyuhyun replied nonchalantly making Donghae swoop to kiss him again, once again claiming his mouth with his tongue. After a while Kyuhyun had to breathe again, but Donghae didn’t stop, instead he trailed kisses from Kyuhyun’s mouth to his chin and then up his jaw to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth making the other shudder and groan with want while he practically purred with satisfaction. “Mercurial much, Hyung?”

“Just not very good at sharing.” Donghae replied before returning to his task, suckling wetly at Kyuhyun’s neck and down to his adam’s apple. 

Kyuhyun groaned yet again. The sensations were crazy. No one had ever paid this much attention to him before, usually skipping over the preliminaries to get to the main event. He found he much preferred this approach. He tried to sound cool, but just ended up sounding breathless instead. “Good thing I’m not willing to share either then.”

“That’s a very good thing.” Donghae agreed letting his hands slip under Kyuhyun’s shirt to explore the skin beneath. He licked and sucked at the other’s clavicle, intent on leaving a pretty mark for Kyuhyun to admire later. Thinking only to speed up the process he bit down hard but then immediately soothed the area with kittenish licks. 

“Ugh! What are you doing, Hyung?” Kyuhyun asked writhing against the other’s ministrations. One of Donghae’s hands had reached his nipples, flicking a thumb over the hard little beaded peak making Kyuhyun gasp and buck, seeking friction elsewhere as his cock hardened.

“Marking you.” Donghae responded happily leaning back to admire his work. At the same time he let his fingers flick over Kyuhyun’s nipples again, enjoying the way the younger jumped and gasped with each new assault. “I love how sensitive your nipples are, Kyu-baby.”

“Oh, shut up.” Kyuhyun groaned throwing one of his hands over his eyes. He wasn’t allowed to pout long though because Donghae’s next move was to rid him of his shirt, which he parted with reluctantly. Whining low, his slightly scared eyes met Donghae’s sure ones. “My s-scars, Hyung.”

“Shhh.” Donghae soothed scooting himself down so that he was face to face with Kyuhyun’s chest. “I’ve seen them before.”

“But they’re so ugly.” Kyuhyun whined putting his hands on Donghae’s arms as if to steady him and keep him away. 

“They’re not ugly, Kyu.” Donghae said incredulously as he dipped down to drop a kiss on one of them to a chorus of Kyuhyun gasping. He always kept his shirt on during sex; it was a comfort thing for him ever since the accident. But as a result no one ever touched him, not skin to skin, and that left him so very, very sensitive. “They are beautiful. They are proof that you lived, that you were stronger than that accident.”

“Oh God,” Kyuhyun groaned, “Is this what you meant about being so sweet I’d get a stomach ache? Jeez, I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Oh shut up.” Donghae returned using Kyuhyun’s usual phrase. “I’ve always felt that way about your scars.”

“Have you now?” Kyuhyun teased letting his own hands do a bit of wandering of their own. He played with the hem of Donghae’s shirt for a minute, loving the feel of silky smooth skin beneath his finger tips whenever they brushed against the elder man’s abdomen. Tugging a little more insistently he pinned Donghae with as close to a coquettish look as he could manage. “May I?”

Donghae groaned low. “God, yes.”

That was all the encouragement Kyuhyun needed. It was a little awkward since he was pinned beneath the other, but he managed to get the shirt off, reveling in the sight that was revealed to him. Donghae had a gorgeous upper body. Sure, he wasn’t as toned as Siwon, but he still had very clearly defined chest and abdominals. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but stare, fingertips barely brushing the skin, learning each new groove and contour. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Donghae asked a lopsided grin on his face. 

Kyuhyun didn’t answer, he simply swallowed hard. He loved the way Donghae’s muscles contracted under his teasing fingers, loved watching the ripples and twitches. He felt something catch in his throat and around his heart. They had an agreement, Donghae was fond of him, and now Donghae was all his. He swallowed again, mouth suddenly dry. “Kiss me again, Hyung.”

Donghae did as he was bade, shifting so that he could easily capture Kyuhyun’s lips with his own. He rested his weight on his elbows so that they were chest to chest, skin to skin; and the feeling was glorious, electric, invigorating. Shifting one hand down he flicked the younger’s nipple again, shoving his tongue forward and taking full advantage when Kyuhyun gasped at the sensation. He could feel one of Kyuhyun’s nimble fingered hands splayed out across his own stomach, the other behind his head, tangled in the soft hair at his nape, holding him in place. 

“God, Kyu,” Donghae panted leaning his head into the younger’s neck. “I could just worship your body. You’re so responsive.”

“H-hyung!” Kyuhyun gasped when Donghae suddenly palmed him through his jeans. Reflexively he bucked his hips, looking for more friction on his hard and aching cock. 

“Oh fuck this.” Donghae groaned, practically moaned. Pulling himself back he set to work first on Kyuhyun’s pants and then on his own, ripping them off, watching in fascination as the younger man’s hard cock flipped up to lay against his stomach. His own was standing proud and tall, thicker than Kyuhyun had imagined. 

“It might interest you to know that you are a far cry bigger than Siwon is.” Kyuhyun told him as he watched him, biting his lip hard to keep his lust in check. If Kyuhyun had thought that Donghae’s upper body was beautiful then he thought that Donghae was gorgeous below the waist. It had been so long since he had been on the receiving end of sex, but now that he was again, he was breathless in anticipation for what was to come. “I wanna suck you, Hyung.”

Donghae groaned low again, doing nothing to stop Kyuhyun from repositioning them so that he was laying down with the younger hovering over him. He hissed through his clenched teeth when Kyuhyun took him in hand, giving him one hard stroke before dropping a gentle kiss to the head of his engorged shaft. “Oh, fuck, Kyu!”

“You are so fucking sexy, Hyung.” Kyuhyun commented briefly before deep throating the elder who choked on his spit and jackknifed at the onslaught of sensation. 

“Fuck!” Donghae cursed feeling the tight suction on his cock as well as the younger man’s throat closing down over the head. Kyuhyun seemed to be a pro at this. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, tongue flicking, lapping, teasing at all the right places. He drank in the sounds from his hyung, enjoying every new reaction he got; replaying whatever it was that had gained him the response in the first place until Donghae thought he might just go insane. “Shit, Kyu-baby, you gotta stop…”

With a lewd pop Kyuhyun pulled himself free, grinning like the cat who ate the canary when Donghae immediately pounced on him, pinning him once again to the mattress. “That was amazing. No wonder Siwon always looked so fucking smug all the time.”

Not even the mention of Siwon’s name could daunt Kyuhyun’s joy or his pride in his skills. “Now it’s you who gets to be smug.”

“Damn fucking straight!” Donghae agreed delivering a quick kiss to Kyuhyun’s red lips before leaning over the edge of the bed to fish for the bottle of lube he had stashed in the side pocket of his bag. 

Grinning mischievously Kyuhyun delivered a stinging slap to Donghae’s ass reveling in the squawk of indignation he received from the other. 

“Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! What do you think you’re doing?” Donghae demanded righting himself, lube bottle securely in hand. He was trying to look cross but failing miserably, there just was something about a playful Kyuhyun that made it hard for him to get mad. 

“What? You were the one waving it around in the air.” Kyuhyun said blinking innocently at the elder. 

“Maybe I should make you wave yours around in the air then.” Donghae returned grinning devilishly. Kyuhyun started to move, but Donghae stopped him with a firm hand to his chest. “No, no. Maybe another time. Right now I want you under me so I can see you as I fuck you.”

Heat rushed up Kyuhyun’s cheeks but he didn’t look away from the smoldering look in Donghae’s eyes even when the other leaned down and claimed his mouth in yet another possessive and dominating kiss. Their groans of appreciation mixed together, Donghae over the taste of himself on the other, and Kyuhyun at the feeling of Donghae easing the first finger into him. “Shit!”

“Jeez, Kyu, you’re really tight.” Was Donghae’s awestruck comment as he worked his lube slicked finger slowly in and out of his dongsaeng. 

“No kidding, I haven’t bottomed to anyone in over a year.” Kyuhyun shot back thrashing his head back and forth as he worked to control his breathing which was being ripped from his chest with each swipe of the finger. It didn’t hurt; it was just an overwhelming feeling. And then Donghae shoved his finger in the rest of the way and Kyuhyun yelped scrabbling for purchase on the sheets. He had forgotten about that particular pleasure. “Oh fuck, do that again!”

“This?” Donghae asked thrusting his finger back in hard against Kyuhyun’s prostate, drowning in the delicious sounds the younger was making. He had guessed that Kyuhyun would have an incredible bedroom voice, after all his singing voice had girls around the world questioning their sanity. But nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing could prepare him for the sound of Kyuhyun moaning. Wanting to hear more of it he pressed the pad of his finger against the other man’s prostate and began to rub in slow circles, peppering feather light kisses along Kyuhyun’s stomach as he worked. 

“Oh!” Kyuhyun gasped, back arching off the bed as he writhed. He wanted to buck back on that finger, to pull away, to have more, to have less, he didn’t know, couldn’t figure it out, all he knew was that his world was consumed with Donghae and nothing else. When Donghae claimed his mouth again he mewled into the kiss, mouth moving restlessly when Donghae finally eased a second finger in alongside the first. “M-more, Hyung, please!”

Donghae chuckled low. “One step at a time, Kyu-baby.”

“Hyung, hyung, hyung, hyung, hyung…” Kyuhyun repeated over and over again with each thrash of his head back and forth, back and forth in tandem with each thrust and scissor of Donghae’s fingers within him. “Oh fuck! Hae!” He exclaimed deliriously as a third finger was added quickly followed by a fourth. “H-hurry up, Hyung or I’m g-gonna cum!” 

Groaning low with want Donghae savored Kyuhyun’s cry of distress when he finally eased his fingers out. He took a moment to slather up his cock with more lube watching as Kyuhyun’s hole clenched on thin air. He gave himself a few firm strokes before wiping his hand on the sheets and positioning himself at Kyuhyun’s entrance. “You ready?”

“Now is not the time to ask if I’m ready, Hyung! Now is the time to put your fucking dick in me already!” Kyuhyun snapped strung so tight from all the touches and teasing that now he could think of nothing but seeking his release. His mouth fell open in a silent scream when Donghae pushed in, entering him completely in one smooth thrust. 

“No need to be so rude, Kyu. I was taking my time so that this would be as painless for you as possible.” Donghae grunted gritting his teeth to keep from pounding mindlessly into the younger. He took the moment of stillness to admire Kyuhyun where he lay sprawled out and thoroughly debauched beneath him. Kyuhyun’s thin chest rose and fell with each labored breath, lips parted and red from kissing, and pupils blown with pure undiluted need. Donghae couldn’t believe that he was getting this all to himself. “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

“M-move, Hyung, I can take it.” Kyuhyun stuttered bracing himself for the onslaught of pain. It was always the same. It hurt bad, only getting worse until it would finally get better, pain turning to pleasure. He was grateful though that Donghae had taken such care in prepping him otherwise this would have been far more painful. Siwon had never taken this much time to prep him, usually just the bare minimum before lining up and fucking him senseless. But Donghae was a lot bigger than Siwon, and he was definitely proving himself to be a whole lot more considerate and caring than Siwon had ever been. The thought made something warm burst and spread throughout his chest suspiciously concentrated in the general vicinity of his heart. 

“Oh, Kyu.” Donghae sighed sensing so much more than what was actually being said to him. Very, very slowly he pulled his cock out until just the head was still buried inside the other and then just as slowly, pushed back in. He hooked Kyuhyun’s legs in his elbows, leaning forward until he could kiss the other, spreading him wide, giving him a better angle. They kissed languidly as Donghae continued his gentle assault, inspired to continue at that slow pace by the breathy little moans Kyuhyun would utter each time his prostate was brushed. “I really could just worship you, my darling mouthy little magnae.”

“I-“ Kyuhyun gasped for breath as Donghae continued his slow love making, hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. “I thought… you… were.” 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Donghae conceded finally having to increase the pace or risk his own sanity. 

They were both strung so tight that they didn’t last long from there. Once he found a solid rhythm Donghae wound one hand firmly around the younger’s cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts, watching in fascination as Kyuhyun came undone; the most musical moan yet spilling from his lips like honey as he spurt his load on Donghae’s hand and both their chests. 

Donghae lasted another three thrusts before letting go himself, the feel of Kyuhyun’s hole clenching tightly down on his cock just too much to handle. With a guttural moan he came hard inside the other, cum white hot and Kyuhyun felt as if he had been branded. They both panted; Donghae’s hot breath on Kyuhyun’s neck and Kyuhyun’s puffing gently at Donghae’s messy just-fucked hair. After a short eternity during which they came down from their highs and collected themselves, Donghae pulled out of the other as gently as he could, kissing the little crease that appeared between Kyuhyun’s eyes when he grimaced at the sensation. “Sorry, baby.”

“That was… wow.” Kyuhyun said blushing lightly when Donghae pulled him into his arms, sort of half spooning his side; one arm under his neck, the other across his chest, and their legs entwined together with the sheet that had become impossibly tangled from their earlier activities. “I could get used to this.”

“I’ll be sure to give you plenty to get used to.” Donghae responded chuckling lightly and nuzzling the other’s neck with the tip of his nose. “You smell amazing.”

“I smell amazing?” Kyuhyun questioned skeptically. 

“Yeah,” Donghae answered, “Like soap, you, me, and sex.”

It was Kyuhyun’s turn to chuckle. “That’s quite the smell.”

“Yes it is.” The older man agreed inhaling deeply, his breath tickling the other. 

“Stop that!” Kyuhyun snapped trying halfheartedly to wriggle away but stopped by Donghae’s arms wrapped tight around him. “That tickles!”

“I never knew you were ticklish!” Donghae said smiling in delight. He shifted so that he was above the other again, grinning devilishly down at him. “This opens all kinds of opportunities.”

“No! Absolutely not, tickling is O-U-T out, so don’t even think about it, Hyung.” Kyuhyun laughed grabbing Donghae around the shoulders and rolling them over, dropping a kiss on the elder’s jaw once he was happily resting his head on his chest. 

Sighing with false drama Donghae squeezed the younger tight in an exuberant if slightly crushing hug. “This was definitely not what I had planned for this weekend, but I think I might even like this better.”

“Yeah, I thought I’d be topping you, and look at how wrong I was.” Kyuhyun agreed thinking about the last couple of hours. “I think you’re right though, this is better.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Donghae grinned pressing a kiss to the top of Kyuhyun’s head and shifting so that he could better cuddle the other. “I could get used to holding someone like this.”

“Me.” Kyuhyun corrected letting his eyes flutter shut, sleep dancing on the edges of his brain. “Holding me like this.”

Donghae chuckled sleep descending on him as well. “Yes, you, only you.” Not able to succumb to sleep without making his affections known one last time he engaged Kyuhyun in one last slow, lazy kiss, mouths moving languidly together until the younger pulled away with a contented sigh.

“I could get used to this kind of treatment.” Kyuhyun mumbled snuggling just a little bit closer.

“I could get used to treating you like this.” Donghae replied letting sleep claim him, knowing the other was right there along side him. 

~*~

“You’re willingly giving up.” Heechul said astounded. “You forfeit.”

“Yup.” Said Kyuhyun happily leaning into Donghae’s side and blushing slightly when his lover squeezed his ass through his jeans. 

“You are one strange little weirdo, Kyu.” Heechul shook his head as if to clear it. “Okay, pay up.”

“Here you go.” Donghae said extending the three hundred thousand won that was at stake for his Hyung to take. 

“Wait, you’re paying? Why?” Heechul asked eyeing the money warily as if it was booby trapped or contaminated. 

“Because even though Kyuhyun lost your bet I won out in the end.” Donghae said watching Kyuhyun blush to the roots of his hair as Heechul crowed with laughter. 

“Haha! I knew he wouldn’t be able to top you, but I didn’t think he’d let you fuck him!” Heechul guffawed raucously.

“Not fuck.” Kyuhyun said sulkily crossing his arms. Donghae thought he was being adorable. Dropping a kiss on the younger man’s temple he turned back to his still chuckling hyung. 

“Make love, not fuck.” Donghae corrected championing Kyuhyun.

Heechul made a gagging sound. “Oh that’s just disgusting. He let you ‘make love to him?’ That’s just… ew.”

“Shush, we like it.” Donghae said mildly thinking that Heechul was the least romantic person on the planet. “Anyway, we’re together now, so no more bets involving either of us, okay?”

“Fine, whatever.” Heechul conceded taking his money and counting it. “I still say you two are a couple of corny weirdoes though.”


End file.
